


Child's Play: Apex Predator

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, F/M, Family Corruption, Forced Rape, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character-centric, Other, Paranormal Original Character, Potential Bride of Chucky Spoilers, Serial Killer Original Character, major original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: After her untimely death and revival at the hands of her serial killing on and off again lover Chucky/Charles Lee Ray, Tiffany finds herself liberated by an incredibly unlikely individual, while Chucky finally gets his just desserts.





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't tell you where this story idea came from. I was just in the mood to write something weird...er than usual. I literally just let my fingers type and didn't think about how things were going. So, enjoy, I guess.

Things had gone off the rails fairly quickly for the buxom blonde. One moment, she was enjoying a bath and watching TV. The next, she's been murdered and had her soul stuffed into a doll, both courtesy of her on and off lover. Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. She'd made the mistake of mocking the self-centered murderer. All in all...a bad start to a rekindled relationship. With little choice, she goes along with Charles's plan. Since he'd put his soul in a doll as well, he decided they'd put their souls in a couple. Of course, this lead to a massive argument. Tiffany was pretty picky when it came to her looks.

Standing in the back of a truck, the two dolls yell and scream at each other, unaware of a pair of eyes on them. He's a nobody, an unremarkable man who vanishes in a crowd. And he's listening quite intently to this argument. "You were less of a bitch before I put you in the doll!" "That's because you murdered me, you red-haired asshole!" "Hey, at least I put you in the doll! Be glad I even bothered." "Oh, enough with your voodoo bullshit! I'm a bridal doll thanks to you! Why would I ever be happy about that?" "Maybe next time you'll think before you mock me being a doll, won't you?" Their spectator exhales slow, running a hand through his uneven dark red hair. It was the color of dried blood, his skin a sickly pale. He wore disheveled clothes; a button-up shirt he'd managed to fasten unevenly, dirty gray jeans and muddy sneakers. His silver eyes, however, are sharp. And piercing like the sharpest knife. Deciding to keep tabs on this little situation, he climbs into his car, following the pair as they hide in a van owned by two teenagers.

The teens, Jade and Jesse, are unaware of the danger they're in, too busy trying to decide where they'll elope to. A lucky shot for the dolls, who now have their targets. "My uncle's gonna kill us when he finds out..." "Relax, Jade. By the time warren finds out, he won't be able to do anything. We're old enough to choose for ourselves." Hiding inside a plywood box in the van, Chucky makes a disgusted face and a mock puking sound, Tiffany elbowing him to get him to stop. Getting caught wasn't an option. Behind the van, a few car lengths back, the stranger follows, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he sings along to the radio, his voice oddly even and smooth.

Pulling over at a motel for the night, the teens check in and head to their room, giving Chucky and Tiffany a chance to exit the vehicle. "If I have to hear them bitch about her uncle one more time, I'm gonna wring both their throats." Tiffany puts her hands on her hips, scowling. "Says the guy who kept making gagging noise the whole drive. You're lucky I don't stab you right here and now." Since they were dolls, they were far too short to be seen by the receptionist, heading right on up to the rooms, waiting for Jesse and Jade to open the door. The man tailing them pulls his car into the parking lot, killing the engine and checking in himself, lucky enough to get a room on the same floor.

Heading to his room, he sits on the bed, watching the door patiently. If his instincts were right, and they usually were, then that couple was in a lot of trouble. Not that he cared, but the living dolls had his attention. His head tilts, as if he's listening to the entire motel, closing his unsettling eyes. Outside, Chucky and Tiffany were growing impatient. So, feeling creative, Chucky has Tiffany stand on his shoulders to knock on the door. When Jesse opens, they slip in and hide. Now, all they had to do was wait for the two to get some sleep.,,which would be a problem, as there was soon a heavy knocking on the door. "Jade, it's Warren! I know you're in there!" Stowed in a closet, Chucky growls, kicking the wall. "Of all the rotten..."

Opening his eyes, the stranger sighs. It seemed whatever the dolls were planning was being put on hold by a very loud man claiming to be a cop. That wouldn't do. Standing with a fluid movement, he steps out of his room, watching the teens retreating from the loud man claiming to be the girl's uncle. And an over-bearing one at that. It also seemed he brought a friend, as the smirking idiot by the cop car downstairs implied. A look of determination crosses his face as he hops the rail, dropping the 20 feet to the pavement with the grace of a cat. Creeping up behind the officer, a strong, cold hand clamps over his mouth, a second lifting him by the belt. Carrying him off to a dark path between the two motel units, he slams the officer to the ground.

His hand squeezes hard, bones cracking in the jaw held so tight in the stranger's grasp. The officer tries for his sidearm, but the stranger is faster. He snatches the revolver away, sliding it into the back of his jeans, hidden by the shirt. Pulling the officer's baton, he reads the nameplate. "Norton. Well, Officer Norton...you're interrupting an experiment." Lifting his hand, he spins the baton so it faces down. "And I'm far too curious how this plays out to let you keep doing that." He brings the baton down in one swing, the sickening crack hidden by the loud argument happening not far away. A second strike follows, blood and brain matter spilling into the grass. At strike three, the face gives, left eye popping, sending what looks like slime seeping out of the socket. Taking a moment to admire his work, the man shoves the baton through Norton's neck, stepping back into the dark so he can slip back into his room.

Jesse and Jade begin gathering their belongings from the room, while Chucky and Tiffany make a plan. Returning to the van, they find a nail gun. They make some noise to draw Warren, who parked behind the van. Distracted looking for Norton, he figured his cohort was just searching the fan. When the man opens the van doors, he's greeted by nails to the face. With considerable effort, they manage to stuff the officer in the plywood box they'd previously hidden in, leaving them to lay under the back seat. Jesse's friend David, who was forced to ride with Warren and Norton, hitches a ride with the teens. The smell of death eventually leads him to Warren's body, demanding they pull over.

Deciding enough is enough, Chucky and Tiffany make their move, Chucky holding Jesse and Jade at gunpoint. David, freaking out, backs into the road, getting killed by a semi truck. Watching the scene with some bemusement, the stranger decides now is the time to act. Exiting his likely stolen car, he walks up to the van, back doors still open, and climbs in, revolver in hand. "If you'd be so kind...drive. Your little act is drawing attention." Chucky whips around with his pistol, the stranger catching him with a quick jab to the chest, knocking him over. "I'm in charge now. Time to find a new vehicle."

The ride is quiet. Awkwardly so. Not only do the teens have living dolls to deal with, but now there's this strange guy who just feels...off. Like part of him isn't there. They find an RV, the stranger 'convincing' the owner to part with it. And by convince, he shoots him in the head and takes the keys. Forcing Jesse and Jade to alternate driving duties, he reclines at a table, looking out the window. While Chucky harasses the couple, Tiffany finds her way to a seat by the stranger. "So, what's your story? You're not even batting an eye at me and Chucky. Everyone else loses it when they see moving dolls." He exhales, sitting up to regard her with a more focused expression. "I've seen stranger than you and your idiot there." She chuckles, shaking her head. "And here I thought we were unique. Too bad." "Well," he starts, folding his hand son the table. "You're unique. I've never seen a doll with a figure before. I find that more bizarre than you being souls trapped in dolls." She gasps, looking shocked. "How the hell do you know about that?" "I've been following you since the gas station when you hid in the van." He says it so matter of fact, like it was obvious.

Tiffany spends the rest of the night talking to the stranger, not really learning anything about him. Not even a name. Meanwhile, Chucky tries and fails to flirt with Jade. The fact he's more fabric and thread than plastic doesn't help his chances. Turning around to ask Tiffany something, he sees her talking to the weirdo, jealousy welling up inside him. "Hey, what the hell is this? I look away for five minutes and you're flirting with this creep?" She hops out of her seat, getting in Chucky's face. "I'm just talking, you asshole! You know, something you can't seem to do without putting a foot in your mouth?" "That's it! I've had it with your shit, Tiff!" He pulls a knife from his overalls, Jesse and Jade jumping as a gunshot rings out, Chucky falling over with a hole in his chest. Standing slowly, the stranger walks over, narrowing his eyes. "There's only so much childishness I'll tolerate." He fires three more shots, right into the doll's face. Waiting a few moments to see if there was any movement, he opens the RV door and tosses the doll's corpse out into the highway. "You two...pull over onto the next side road you see."

Doing as he's told, Jesse pulls down a gravel road, driving a few miles before being told to pull over, the RV truly in the middle of nowhere. "Both of you, out. Now." Tiffany had been silent the entire drive since Chucky was dispatched and discarded, running through a wide range of emotions...a state she was snapped out of when she heard a gunshot, followed by a girl's screams and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Then, Jade is tossed into the RV, blood splattered on her face. Throwing the revolver across the field, the stranger shuts the door. "Quiet." His hand clamps over the teens mouth as he carries her back to the bed, an arm twisted behind her back. "Coming, Tiffany?" Thinking for a few moments, she follows, curious about the stranger who killed more freely than even Chucky had.

Shoved onto the bed, Jade tries to fight, but the stranger is unnaturally strong for having such a slim frame. Removing his dirty clothes, his hand grasps her throat, pinning her down as he roughly shoves his manhood into her depths. Tiffany looks on in a mixture of shock and stunned silence. She was expecting a grisly murder, not this. He ruts hard, caring none for the teen's pleasure or discomfort. Screaming and curses are replaced by sobbing and wailing, then finally shameful, silent tears. Finishing within her, he pulls himself from her, Jade's hips horribly bruised from his merciless penetration. "You've served your purpose." Grabbing her by the head, he drags her out of the RV, throwing her bare body onto the gravel road. "Now you can go join your husband." Lifting his foot, he brings it down in a brutal kick to her ribs, lifting her off the ground a bit. Grasping her hair again, he delivers several rapid shots right to her face, then drops her.

"Good luck surviving out here." Stomping on her knees for good measure, he walks back to the RV, cracking a smile. Climbing into the driver's seat, he turns the ignition, gunning the accelerator to the floor. The vehicle roars to life, tires spinning briefly before it rapidly accelerates. Jade has no time to move, the front right bumper catching her in the head, ripping some hair out, and taking part of her face as well. Laying on the road in a bloody heap, she sobs softly until the pain takes her, the girl passing beside her husband. Climbing into the passenger seat, Tiffany looks at him close. "Holy hell, that was brutal. Even by my standards. You took out the kids and the asshole...not optimistic about my life span."

He glances over to her, shaking his head. "You're fine. I won't kill you unless you get any dumb ideas, like trying to kill me." She looks down at her hands. "So...what do I call you?" "Doug. Kimball." Her head jerks to look at him again. "Wait...THE Doug Kimball? But I heard you got the chair. How're you here right now?" He smirks, pulling down a driveway towards a house. "Just like you and Charles, death didn't stick. We need a new vehicle." Climbing out, he walks into the house. Screams and gunshots fill the air, then things are eerily silent. A few minutes later, Doug emerges looking like some weird ginger lumberjack, beckoning to her. She climbs out, joining him at the truck, the two driving away.

It takes several hours, but they finally find another motel. Doug checks in, then helps Tiffany slip into the room unnoticed. While he showers, she lays on the bed and relaxes. Chucky was gone. That meant no more worrying about him murdering her again. _Doug's not bad. Well, he is, but he's polite. And he's ruthless in a way Chucky only dreamed of._ Walking out of the bathroom, he lays on the bed, closing his eyes as he drifts to sleep. Watching him a bit creepily, Tiffany moves beside him, poking to make sure he's really asleep. Once she's sure, she sets her plan into action. He's dangerous in a way that actually scares her, but not like Chucky did. He made her paranoid scared, but Doug...he was exciting. She knew now that unless she went for him first, he wouldn't kill her. It wouldn't hurt to ingratiate herself with him.

Working out of her doll clothes with a bit of effort, she pulls down the front of his shorts, his shaft slapping her in the face. He wasn't a mastodon, but compared to her size, that was just perfect. She works her hand on him the best she can, doll fingers really not made with this kind of thing in mind. She uses her mouth, licking around the head, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. From the slick trails on her tongue, it's working pretty well.

Doug wakes slowly, the first thing he sees being Tiffany with a doll mouth full of his dick. Reaching up to brush the hair from her face, making her jump. He fires off, covering her face with seed. "Not that I'm complaining, but...what was that for?" She just smiles, helping him get the shorts off before sitting in his lap. "Ever have plastic pussy before?" Before he can answer or protest, she drops onto his cock, taking most of it and making Doug grasp her hips, bucking into her. She does her best to hold on, but he's going too fast, causing her to start moaning just before he does as well. In just a few minutes, he's pouring his cum into her doll body, the blonde laying against him. "We should keep this up. You're pretty much unstoppable, it looks like."

It's something he considers, since he had a lot of fun. Not just burying himself in Tiffany, but also getting a chance to do some more kills. "I think that would work out. You seem to have a passion for this work too. Could be useful." The two lay on the motel bed, relaxing and thinking of their next target.


	2. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany realizes her new partner is far more than he appears to be, and the authorities are woefully unprepared for his true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually alert for this chapter, but I planned nothing out. This story is really just me getting the basic idea in my head for a chapter then just seeing where my mind and typing takes it.

It was dark when Tiffany woke up alone in the bed, covered with the blanket they'd neglected that evening. She sits up, rubbing her head and looking around. Doug was nowhere to be found, and for a moment she worried he might have skipped out on her. A hit and run, so to speak. She was relieved when he walked in about half an hour later with breakfast. She couldn't help but notice he had some dried blood on his hands. Deciding not to make a point of it, she eats with him in silence, then goes to freshen up, using a chair he'd put in front of the sink for her to stand on.

"We should really see about getting you an actual body." Doug remarks, leaning in the bathroom doorway. "Well, I was gonna take Jade's, but then you killed her, so that plan's a wash." He shakes his head, smiling...and it unnerves her in a way she doesn't entirely like. "No, not that bean pole of a girl. Look at you. You have a figure even as a doll. What we need is to find you a body that suits that figure." That was certainly flattering...and not an unappealing idea. Jade was cute, sure, but she was used to having curves and looks to use as a weapon. "What do you suggest, then?" She gives him a sidelong glance, reapplying lipstick. "Well, it would help if I knew what you looked like before. Maybe we could find someone who looks similar."

Now that was an idea! "We'd need a laptop or something so I can get on the internet. There's a few pics of myself I put out there before Chucky offed me." He nods, heading out of the motel room. Looking in the mirror, she sighs. "Did I trade a small-minded creep for a monster?" There was something about Doug she just didn't like. He was exciting, and so much more than Chucky had been, but...he scared her. And not just in the hot way. He felt like part of him just wasn't there anymore.

While Tiffany has this little conversation with herself, Doug is sitting in the diner next door to the motel, watching a family at a nearby table. Mother, father, two daughters and a son. One of the girls was sitting at an adjacent table, typing on a laptop. It wasn't hard for him to see they were on a road tip. Probably states away from their home. He subtly follows them outside, making note of the RV they were driving in. Well, it was more like a tour bus than anything. They were definitely well off. Returning to the room, he gets Tiffany, the two loading up in a Ford Taurus, the truck they'd driven the night before nowhere to be seen.

Tiffany didn't make a comment, but it explained the dried blood he had on his fingers. It took only about ten minutes for her to notice they were loosely following a big RV...bus...thing. Before she can even speak, Doug comments. "Yes, we're following them. Yes, I'm going to kill them. No, we're not keeping that thing to drive in. We'd be noticed immediately." The way he seemed to know what she was thinking didn't help her unease around the 'man', who acted like murder was no different from watching a ports game on TV.

They follow the family for a while, until they eventually pull into an empty rest stop. The two climb out of the car, walking towards the family's vehicle. They watch until they're sure there's nobody inside, then enter. Tiffany expected it to be locked, but Doug got them in without a problem. Inside, it was huge. She hides among a stack of dolls, and he slips into the dark under a bed. There they wait, while the family loads back in and heads off.

For almost four hours, they drive. Eventually, they hear the sound of tires on gravel, the father pulling off onto a side road so he can get some sleep. And Doug makes his move. Emerging from under the bed, he grabs the man by the throat, knocking him out with a firm knock to the forehead. The rest of the family freaks, but they fall fast, Doug moving like wind between them, his movements wholly unnatural. In this close proximity, the still-hidden Tiffany can see just how wrong he is. Humans don't move like that. She emerges from her hiding spot, helping tie the family, keeping watch while Doug drives them to a secluded location.

"Well, we have quite an assortment of toys, don't we Tiffany?" He bends forward, examining the daughters and mother. "Hmm..." Standing, he crosses his arms, then nods to Tiffany, who pulls the gags from their mouths. "Here's how this works. Do what I say, and you live. Disobey and you all die. Slow. Understand?" The family nod, then he smirks. "Good. Now, ages." He points to the father, who responds with a raspy voice, thanks to the earlier grasp on his throat. "40." Then, the wife. "38." The son follows. "16." The tallest daughter stares him fearlessly in the eye. "15." The youngest daughter stares down at the floor. "12..." Doug claps his hands, grinning wide. "Perfect. Now, we're going to untie you, because you've already seen I can take all of you at once. Remember...behave and you live, if not worse for wear."

After he and Tiff remove the bindings on the family, he directs them to sit on the small couches framing the large bed in the back. "Right then..." He grabs the father, tossing him on the bed, the youngest daughter soon tossed after him. "Here's how this works. You're going to fuck her. You're going to fuck who I tell you to. Because if you don't do it, I will. And I won't be gentle." He grabs the father by the hair, then looks to the son. "If either of you decide you don't want to get your dicks wet, I'll break your arms and legs, then make you watch me fuck the ladies. And I'll behead them before I burn you both alive. If you fuck, then you leave with a broken family, but a living one."

Tiffany was stunned. Why would he give them false hope? That was something she and Chucky had never done. He'd already told her they were dead...but here he was, making them think they had a chance. She cringed when the father helped his little girl undress, then buried his girth inside her. This was...evil. Charles had pretended he was evil, but this was the real thing. She was both horrified and turned on, which disturbed her further. At the end of the day, she did have **some** morals, loose as they were. But Doug...he was evil incarnate.

The father was trying his best to not look like he was enjoying it, but honestly...the way she was writhing against him made that difficult. It also didn't help that she was clearly starting to feel good. Stimulation was stimulation, no matter the situation. He didn't dare try to pull out, for fear of what this twisted man might do in retaliation, so he released in his sweet little girl, who...actually moaned when he did, having a dry orgasm. She hung her head in shame, curling up in the corner of a couch when he pulled out, his seed still leaking from her.

"Alright, next...mother and son, get to it." The eldest daughter watched all this with a cold expression. Her dad and her little sister...now her mom and brother. She wasn't confident about her fate right now. She moves over to console her sister, rubbing her head and cuddling her while her brother pounded into their mom, perhaps a little too eagerly. It didn't last as long, her brother clearly a virgin with a short fuse.

When they finish, they stare at the floor, not daring to look at each other. "Right, good work, kiddo." Doug pats the boy's head, then turns. "Right. Looks like cold eyes there has run out of family. But, that's okay." He motions to the bed, where she slowly sits. "Little sister and daddy dearest, you too." He bends at the waist, smirking. "You seem pretty worried about your little sis. Why not give her some tongue service while your dad shows you what she felt?" The three look horrified, but quickly comply when Doug takes a step forward. It was the most humiliated she'd ever been. But even Doug and Tiff were surprised by how this little round went.

The eldest knew twisted when she saw it. Maybe if she played into that, her family would live. Unlike the rest of them, she had no delusions. They were all likely already dead. So, she hatches her plan. "No. I want dad to myself." She gives her sister a kiss, then pushes her dad over, tugging her clothes off frantically. Before he can object, she spears herself on him, riding hard and fast. "Mmngh...your cock feels as good as I imagined..." Doug and Tiff watch in stunned silence as the eldest pleads for her dad to fuck her, the man complying when he realizes what she's doing.

Even the youngest girl catches on, realizing that playing to perversion is the only way they're even getting a chance at survival. Her mother kneels, licking her dad's cum from her aching young opening. The son kneels behind his mom, thrusting in with renewed vigor and eagerness. Of course, Doug knew what they were up to, but he definitely appreciated the show regardless. After the eldest daughter is filled by her dad, he smirks. "That was a good show. Of course, I know you were trying to play me...but you know what?" He nods to Tiff, who steps beside him. "You earned some brownie points. You get to live."

Walking off the vehicle, Tiff looks up at Doug with surprise. "You said you were gonna kill them." He smirks, gesturing back with a thumb. "They're still fucking, Tiffany. They don't have to, but they are. I can hear daddy's little girl getting it from daddy and brother. That family is as twisted as mine. So, for that little nostalgia trip, I'm willing to change my mind." He licks his lips. "Besides, did you see the son's face when we left? I get the feeling I'll be seeing him again real soon."

The next drivers they found weren't as lucky as the family, though. Driving in their new van, Tiffany and Doug continue on their way. He knew the family would call the cops, and the van would be tracked...but he was cool with that. It was high time he stopped holding back, anyway. He hadn't really stretched his legs since coming back from the dead, and was curious just how different he was now.

Well, the next day, he'd find out. Exiting his motel, he sees what amounts to a small army of police and S.W.A.T. surrounding the entrance. "Hey Tiffany, get under the bed!" He shouts, then moves. The two officers framing the door never had a chance, both dead and disarmed in under three seconds. And then it's bullets. Pistols, shotguns, AR-74s. This crew was armed for war. Probably infuriated after finding out what he did to the family. It didn't matter. When the gun smoke cleared, Doug was still standing. "Well, isn't that disappointing?" He mocks the authorities, then cracks his knuckles and gets to work.

When Tiffany emerges an hour later, all the officers are dead, maimed like a wild animal got hold of them. Doug sits on a police cruiser's hood, toying with a bean bag shotgun. "This guy was really optimistic." Tossing it aside when he sees Tiff, he gestures with his head. "Ready to go?" For just a moment, she saw his eyes...and they were solid silver. Then, back to normal. "I snagged that girl's laptop, so we can use a nearby coffee shop's free wi-fi to find a good body for you to take." She followed him, but inside was screaming. _He took hundreds of bullets! I heard them shooting him. And now, all these guys torn apart...what the hell is he?_

Turning to face Tiffany, Doug raises a brow. "Don't ask questions you don't want answered, Tiffany."


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany's new partner has a lot of new attention, while she decides on her fate.

Conflict had always been part of Tiffany's nature. Giddy about the kill one moment, feeling bouts of guilt the next. She wasn't sure how forgiving Doug would be of that second part. Especially not as they sat outside a coffee shop, him typing away on a laptop. Pink with heart and flower stickers. It had belonged to one of the daughters form that family they...no, **he** traumatized. Looking at the pictures of her original body was weird. Especially the ones where she was showing off a lot of skin. "This is you? Damn, no wonder your doll body is so curvy. You look a lot like Jennifer Tilly, honestly. I could probably swing getting her body for you. If you want." That was the running joke of her life. She'd even been contacted by Tilly's lawyers to take the pictures down because of their similar appearance ruining the actress' image. So, now it was time to choose.

The entire proceeding is interrupted by a gunshot through the rear window of their very stolen truck. Sighing, Doug climbs out, leaving Tiff to look at her old self while the sounds of screaming and gurgling blood come from outside. Then, her new partner climbs back in, starting the engine. "So, Jennifer, or maybe you want someone else?" Tiff looks up, sighing. "Can I...think about it? Pretty much gave up getting out of this doll body. It's a lot to process." He nods to her, pulling out of the parking lot, an employee taking out the trash screaming in terror when he sees the shredded remains of the truck's former owner.

Meanwhile, miles away in a small, smoky office, two men in suits look incredibly unhappy. "You're sure, Cooper? They weren't imagining things?" The younger man questions the older, getting a flat expression in return. "Yeah, they were imagining things, Nick. Not like the face of the guy who forces you to rape your own family under fear of death would be burned into your mind or anything." He shakes his head, putting out the smoldering butt of his cigarette. "But...Doug Kimball? He got the chair in '96, didn't he? You were there for the execution! They even shot the bastard in the head after to make absolutely sure." Just the mention of that name made Cooper tense in anger. "He was real fucking dead. Should have known Hell couldn't hold that bastard." They both look up as a young woman drops two stacked boxes on a desk. "Got sixteen more of these for you guys." Cooper nods, sighing. "Thanks, Mary." She nods, then ducks out to get the rest. Each box had KIMBALL on the side on large letters. "Gonna take all damned night to look over these case files..."

Sitting in silence beside Doug, Tiffany was in turmoil. She wanted a real body, not this doll thing Chucky stuck her in. But...did she really want to kill Jennifer to do it? She'd just kind of gone along with the plan for the teens, but knew that her former beau would screw it up somehow. Doug...he was competent. Terrifyingly so. If he told her he could deliver her the moon, she'd believe him. "You know, she doesn't have to die." The doll-woman jumps, staring up at him. "Alright, I need to know. Can you read my mind? Is that what you're doing?" He can't help but laugh, a sound that chilled Tiffany to her rotten black soul. "Surface thoughts. Whatever is on your mind at the moment. I can't go digging. My point stands, though. I can put her in your current doll body. You both live. That idiot ex of yours would probably have lost both your souls in the effort of transferring you. Or killed you outright."

Driving down the quiet roads, she thought more on that. Then, another thought pops in. "Are you gonna fuck her before I hop in? Because I don't want a damaged body." Rolling his eyes, he sighs. "I'm not going to fuck her until you're in the body. And then it won't be her, it'll be you." That was a small comfort, at least. He was more brutal and murderous than Chucky, but also knew when to restrain himself. It was both relieving and unnerving. Not knowing when the violence was coming would be so unsettling. As they pull into another motel parking lot, she sighs. "I just wanna have options, ya know?"

The small room was full of open boxes and files scattered across tables. Cooper, Nick and Mary pour over the papers, the older man resorting to a bottle of vodka, pouring some for his brother and sister in arms. "This is insane!" Nick groans, having lit a cigarette. "It took a decade to catch this bastard. 463 kills. And those are just the ones we know about. How in the HELL did you guys bring him down?" Cooper smirks, giving a sarcastic laugh. "He went after a kid. She was...eleven or twelve, I think. He grabbed her and she stabbed the absolute fuck out of his leg. Left him a hobbling, bloody mess and yelled for help. Guy got his ass beat by an entire community. Wasn't much left of him when we got the call. Had to pull people off him. Turns out, they'd been ready for him. Waiting. We put him in the hospital to recover, then put him on trial. Then, he rode the lightning. And got a bullet as an afterthought."

Mary covers her mouth, then rubs her eyes. "He was a monster...these photos are staying with me for life." A phone rings, Cooper picking it up. "Special Agent Cooper Ward. Yeah. Mhmm. Are you fucking serious?" Jumping to his feet, he grabs his coat after hanging up the phone. "Guy was last seen in Colorado. Slaughtered an entire S.W.A.T. team with his bare hands. They're sending the footage a bystander captured to the situation room." The younger two follow their senior agent, sitting in on the briefing. They watch with wide eyes as the footage plays, showing a silver-eyed man ripping through uniforms like they were nothing. Fingernails extended into talons, teeth lengthened into fangs. After the bloodshed, he sits on the hood of a cruiser and returns to a mostly normal appearance as a doll emerges, then the two depart.

The room is silent for a while, then Cooper speaks up. "Jesus fuck, that was Kimball alright. I'd know that face anywhere. And that doll...reminds me of when that one kid, Andy...something...said his Good Guy doll was killing people. Looks like the kid wasn't nuts after all." Putting his cigarette out, he motions to Nick and Mary. "We need to send some people to talk to that kid. If he wasn't lying, we need intel on who this doll is now."

There was a lot Tiffany felt conflicted about. Doug's aloof outlook on killing, the unsettling air around him...but riding on his cock wasn't on that list. His hands on her hips, bucking up into her plastic pussy, she was glad she could still feel while in this body, because no sex would probably actually kill her. Tensing when he fills her, she falls back with a sigh, lowered into the bed beside him. "Ya know, as creepy as you can be, you got a good cock." He rolls onto his side, then sits up. "Not what you'd call a huge doll fan, but that voice could get any man hard." He winks down at her, then goes to shower while she wallows in the afterglow. Maybe this would be okay. She could get a new body, and Tilly would live in her current doll body.

It was decided, then. When he returns from showering, she smiles at him. "Alright. Let's get ourselves a Tilly." He gives her a little smile, then heads out the door. He always left at night now, but it didn't bother her. He got kind of...weird at night. Growling and huffing like some kind of animal. She had no idea where he went, but she didn't envy anyone who was there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was...dead tired when I wrote the first chapter. I'm not changing or removing anything. It'll be a testament to how much difference a bit of rest makes with writing a weird story with no real plan behind it.


End file.
